Be Patient appa
by FluffyPuffy96
Summary: Chanyeol harus menjadi suami dan calon ayah yang ekstra sabr menghadapi Baekhyun istrinya yang sangat mudah berganti mood selama masa kehamilanya. hanyeolxBaekhyun BoyxBoy M-preg


**ChanBaek Short Story**

 **-150526-**

 **"** **Be patient Appa"**

 **-48BemyLight-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **All Author POV**

"baby kau sangat bersemangat memasak,pantas saja kau sangat cocok menjadi seorang istri" ucap Sehun berbisik –tapi hampir semua orang yang berada dalam satu ruangan dengan mereka masih dapat mendengar apa yang Sehun ucapkan pada seorang namja mungil yang tadinya sedang serius mengoleskan margarin dalam sebuah loyang.

"tentu saja Sehunie, aku kan ingin menjadi istri yang bisa memasakkan suami ku,,,

" YAAK Baekhyun Sehun, jika kalian disini hanya ingin bermesraan lebih baik kalian keluar dari sini"

"tch dasar penganggu" cibir Sehun pelan

"ne,, ne Chef kami minta maaf kam,,,,

"kau sebenarnya bisa memasak tidak hah? Kau ingin mengolesi loyang itu atau memenuhi loyangnya dasar bodoh" bentak seorang Chef dengan suara baritonya yang membuat tubuh Baekhyun seketika merinding.

"an,,,ani Chef saya akan menguranginya" dengan gugup dan takut Baekhyun kembali mengulangi pekerjaanya.

"kau juga kembali ke pekerjaanmu Sehun" bentak Chef galak tadi saat melihat bibir Sehun terbuka hendak mengeluarkan protes seperti biasanya.

Seperti biasanya? ya Sehun dan Baekhyun sedang mengikuti pelatihan menjadi Chef atau bisa disebut juga dengan kompetisi memasak di salah satu acara yang diadakan oleh Televisi terkenal di Korea Selatan, hampir setiap hari mereka terkena bentakan dari Chef yang menjadi pembina dan pengawas mereka karena keberisikan mereka yang seolah menganggap gampang acara memasak itu.

Sehun yang mendapatkan bentakan setiap harinya hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menggerutu tak jelas.

"Jika kalian tak serius dengan acara ini lebih baik kalian menyerah saja dan keluar meninggalkan tempat acara ini" Chef itu berhenti sejenak untuk berbalik menatap anak-anak didiknya yang lain "bukan hanya untuk mereka berdua tapi kalian juga! Jika kalain tidak benar-benar berminat mengikuti acar memasak ini lebih baik kalain keluar sekarang juga"

Yah begitulah suasana yang selalu terjadi di acara memasak itu, Chef yang galak dan ingin anak-anaknya harus bisa perfect dalam menyajikan makanan yang berkualitas seperti dirinya. Tiada hari tanpa bentakan dari sang Chef.

"Baekhyun! Kau ingin membakar wajan itu?!" entah sudah berapa kali dalam sehari ini Baekhyun mendapat bentakan sang Chef, bukan hanya sehari ini, sepertinya bahkan hampir setiap hari ia selalu mendapat bentakan hanya karena sedikit saja ia salah melakukan sesuatu. Sepertinya Chefnya itu sangat sensitif terhadapnya.

"mian Chef aku kurang berkonsentrasi" Baekhyun menundukkan wajahnya yang terlihat memucat.

"huftt" Chef itu menghela nafasnya kasar melihat kelakuan Baekhyun yang selalu bisa membuat kepalnya mendidih.

"lakukan pelan-pelan, berikan minyaknya lebih banyak jika kau ingin membesarkan apinya, kau paham" ucap Chef itu pelan dengan sedikit memberi arah pada Baekhyun.

"ne Chef, mian" cicit Baekhyun.

 **.**

Setelah hampir dua jam setengah, akhirnya selesai juga acara memasak itu. Semua orang berhamburan meninggalkan tempat acara memasak itu di adakan. Baekhyun dan Sehun menjadi orang terakhir yang keluar dari ruangan tadi.

"kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa Baby?" tanya Sehun saat melihat wajah Baekhyun yang terlihat pucat sedari tadi.

"entahlah, kepalaku terus berdenyut Sehun" rintih Baekhyun.

'kau tunggu disini sebentar, aku akan mencari minum untukmu"

Tak berapa lama setelah Sehun pergi, badan Baekhyun merosot karena ia merasa badanya sangat lemah dan ia menjadikan dinding disebelahnya sebagai penumpunya. Dia merintih pelan memegangi perutnya. Tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang menyelusupkan lengan besarnya di bawah kaki Baekhyun dan satunya di sekitar punggung hingga tadi menggendong Baekhyun dengan bridal style.

Baekhyun yang awalnya terkaget langsung bernafas lega saat meliat siapa yang menggendongnya.

"Chef" lirih Baekhyun pelan

"kita sudah diluar acara Baekhyun, aku bukan atasanmu lagi" jawab seseorang yang ternyata Chef galak Baekhyun tadi.

"ne ne ne Tuan suka seenaknya" ucap Baekhyun jengkel sembari menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada orang atdi.

"jika ada orang lain yang melihat bagaimana ChanYeol, cepat turunkan aku"

"kau bodoh ingin aku menurunkan mu sekarang, aku tau kau sedang sakit jadi diam saja" ucap Chanyeol –nama Chef tadi.

"dasar menyebalkan" cibir Baekhyun pelan, tapi pemuda yang ia panggila Chanyeol tadi hanya tersenyum keci menatap Baekhyun yang terdiam dalam pelukanya.

Mereka sampai di parkiran, saat Chanyeol melihat mobilnya ia segera memasukkan tubuh Beakhyun di kursi samping kemudi dan mendudukkan diri di sebelahnya.

Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun hanya diam menatap luar jendela, sepertinya tadi ia belum tertidur.

"hei, pakai sabuk pengamanmu Baek" Chanyeol mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Baekhyun, menarik seat beltnya dan menguncinya. Saat Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya ia menjadi merona karena jaraknya dan tubuh Chanyeol sangat dekat.

"Kenapa wajahmu memerah, kau demam?" Chanyeol menempelkan tangan besarnya pada kening Baekhyun untuk merasakan suhu tubuh Baekhyun.

"ani" jawab Baekhyun pendek dan segera mengalihkan tatapanya mkeluar jendela lagi.

Chanyeol menghela nafas pelan melihat mood Baekhyun yang sering berganti-ganti dengan cepat.

"hei, tatap aku Baek" Chanyeol mengarahkan kedua tanganya untuk membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun menjadi menyamping berhadapan denganya "kau masih marah soal tadi sayang?"

Baekhyun mengerutkkan dahinya masih dengan wajahnya datar "memangnya soal apa?"

"aku tahu kau marah padaku baby, maaf aku terus-terusan membentakmu tadi, aku hanya tak suka melihatmu dekat-dekat dengan Sehun"

Chanyeol melihat wajah Baekhyun memerah dan beberapa detik kemudian matanya juga berkaca-kaca. See, sangat cepatkan moodnya kembali berubah.

"hei hei hei, maafkan aku ne,,,

"bodoh" Baekhyun akhirnya benar-benar menangis tersedu, dengan segera Chanyeol memeluk lembut tubuh Baekhyun yang ia rasa semakin gembul.

"ne maafkan suami bodohmu ini sayang, kau ingin apa? biar aku carikan nanti" Chanyeol mengusap-usap punggung Baekhyun yang masih bergetar. Yang paling ditakuti Chanyeol didunia ini adalah melihat Baekhyun menangis hingga tersedu seperti saat ini, karena Baekhyun orang yang sangat ceria dan cerewet dan jarang menangis, ia akan menangis jika masalahnya sangat berat. Apa ia sangat keterlaluan membentak Baekhyun terus saat di acara memasak tadi. Tapi biasanya juga seperti itu dan Baekhyun tak pernah menagis seperti ini, paling-paling juga merajuk.

"hei kau kenapa menangis sayang? Apa aku keterlalu padamu?" Chanyeol merasa Baekhyun menggeleng dipelukanya. Dengan lembut didorongnya badan Baekhyun lepas dari pelukanya dan beralih mentapnya.

"jadi?"

"kenapa Chanyeol suka marah-marah pada Baekhyun jika di acara memasak, apa segitu parahnya Baekhyun tak bisa memasak hingga Chanyeol harus meneriakiku terus? Bahkan Chanyeol membentak Sehun yang tadi ingin mengajariku juga"

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya pelan, ia tersenyum lembut dengan guratan lelah yang tercetak jelas di wajah tampanya. Ya ia sangat lelah karena seharian ini ia bekerja sebagai Chef di restoran dan Chef pembimbing diacara yang Baekhyun juga ikuti tanpa istirahat dan sekarang ia bisa tersenyum saat melihat tingkah istrinya yang kadang-kadang bisa menjadi sangat polos. Suatu kekuatan tersendiri untuk Chanyeol sebenarnya tidak diwajibkan untuk memasak direstoran yang sebenarnya itu juga miliknya, tapi ia tidak akan puas jika hnaya melihat pegawainya bekerja.

"dengarkan aku, aku bukan tanpa lasan marah-marah padamu baby, salahkan saja Sehun yang selalu memanggilmu dengan sebutan Baby seenaknya, aku sudah berkali-kai memperingatkanya, dia kira aku tak mendengarnya? Dan,,,

"kau bodoh atau apa? Wajar jika Sehun memanggilku dengan sebutan seperti itu, sejak kecil memang Sehun suka memanggilku dengan sebutan Baby jika kau lupa bahwa Sehun itu adik kembarku Chanyeol"

"ne tetap saja itu membuat orang-orang beranggapan jika kau dan Sehun berpacaran karena tinggi kalian sangat berbeda baby"

"cih alasan, kau sebenarnya memang ingin aku keluar dari acara memasak itukan?" tuduh Baekhytun denagn wajahnya yang sudah cemberut sebal.

"bukankah dari awal aku memang tidak mengizinkanmu untuk mengikuti acara itu? Kenapa kau masih ngeyel juga?"

"aku kan juga ingin bisa membutkanmu masakan yang enak yeol, istri macam apa aku ini jika membuat makanan untuk suamiku saja tidak bisa?" suara Baekhyun bergetar dan matanya kembali berkaca-kaca.

"hei, sudah aku bilang berkali-kalikan,aku tak ingin kau kelelahan karena kau juga sedang hamil sayang, aku sudah beruntung memilikimu sebagai istriku sayang, jika kau ingin belajar memasak kau tak perlu belajar memasak disana karena aku akan mengajarimu memasak dirumah berdua, bukanya lebih manis sayang?" goda Chanyeol di akhir kalimatnya, dan itu sukses membuat wajah Baekhyun merona membayangkan ucapan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan menatap wajah istrinya yang memerah. Dan wajahnya kembali tersirat kekhawatiran saat mengingat sesuatu.

"hei sayang, kau tadi terlihat pucat, apa kau sakit? Tanya Chanyeol serius.

"Tadi aku merasa jika perutku sangat sakit yeol, dan aku merasa jika dia menendang dengan keras" ucap Baekhyun sambil mengusap perutnya yang semakin membesar setiap bulanya.

"apa kita kerumah sakit saja?" Chanyeol ikut mengusap tangan Baekhyun yang berada di perutnya.

"ani, sepertinya ia marah karen aku belum memberinya makan sejak siang tadi" kekeh Baekhyun pelan. Antara marah dan gemas Chanyeol menekan pipi gembul Baekhyun dengan kedua tangan besarnya hingga bibir Baekhyun mengerucut.

" ya Tuhan sayang, apa kau tidak kasihan membiarkan anak kita kelaparan sejak siang tadi, kenapa kau sangat keras kepala Baekhyun, aku sudah membiarkanmu mengikuti acara memasak itu karena kau bilang itu keinginan anak kita, sedangkan sekarang kau malah tak mau memberikan anak kita makan" ucap Chanyeol panjang lebar.

"aku hanya tak ingin bertambah gendut Chanyeol kau lihat lemak diperutku sudah menggunung?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan wajah polosnya sambil mencubit lemak yang berada di perut samping bawahnya.

"ya Tuhan sayang, itu bukan karena lemak, itu karen ada bayi kita Baekhyun, kau ingin bayi kita kurang gizi saat lahir nanti?" tanya Chanyeol gemas dengan pemikiran Baekhyun yang aneh-aneh saja semenjak ia hamil anak pertama mereka.

Baekhyun terdiam sambil menundukan kepalnya. Dalam hati Chanyeol jengah dengan perubahan mood Baekhyun lagi, bukanya bosan dengan tingkah Baekhyun, Chanyeol hanya aneh saja dengan mood Baekhyun yang berubahnya menjadi sangat aneh itu.

"maaf kan umma sayang, mama jahat padamu" ucap Bakhyun pelan sambi mengelus perutnya.

Cahnyeol menghela nafas pelan –lagi dan setelahnya tersenyum lembut pada Baekhyun yang seperti anak kecil, semenjak Baekhyun hamil ia merasa seperti merawat anak kecil yang keras kepala tapi juga rapuh.

"setelah ini kita makan, kau harus makan banyak supaya Kau dan Bayi kita tidak sakit sayang" chanyeol membenarkan letak duduknya dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya setelah tadi mencium kening Baekhyun pelan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

Ha ha ha gimana? Aneh ya? Aku nulis ini karena dapet inspirasi dari Chef juna di hell kitchen yang marah2 terus, gue mikir gimana istrinya besok ya? Bisa masak nggak ya?

Ha ha ha aku ngrasa aneh 5 ff ini dan sedikit ragu mau di pos atau yang penting pendapat kalian lah soal ff ini gimana.

Di tunggu ya tanggapan kalian Review please Chu ^3^ bibir Baekhyun.


End file.
